Council of Creators Episode 17
Behind The Suit is the seventeenth episode of Council of Creators. It was written by SuperNerd295. Plot The last few days had been... weird. First a tongue eating louse attacks, then the actual God of Death attacks, forces the Creators to reset the day, then the God of Death destroys the capital city and burnt a majority of the Earth's population to dust, causes the Creators to reset the day again, and then the louse comes back. THEN, the recolor machine broke and spat out a bunch of recolored Creators. After that, an asshole began attacking people and mutated into a giant fleshy blob. "Hmm..." Nerd said looking in the mirror. His armor was off. Many people told him he looked like a girl without the armor. They usually got back handed through buildings but they never died. Nerd was deciding what shirt to put on that no one would see. Today though, he was going to let the others see what he actually looked like. He had long dark brown hair and just as dark brown eyes. His hair draped down his back and ended a small bit above his legs. He was listening to'' Roundabout '' by the band Yes as he usually did in the morning. After 2 years of listening to it, Nerd decided to put something different on. He began to play Tifa's Theme: Piano Version '' from ''Final Fantasy (Advent Children) ''. Scoobs was walking in the hallway. After the events of the previous days, he was thinking the worst when a calm, piano theme came from the insane mans room. He kicked down the door and screamed "SUICIDE ISN'T THE OPTION!!! NERD DON'T KILL YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!" What he saw was odd. He first expected Nerd to be shooting himself on his bed. What lie there was an empty suit of armor. He then looked into the corner thinking he was going to stab himself in the corner. Nope. Just a bunch of weird machines and drones. "OH MY GOD!!" He said forgetting there was an open part of the ceiling above Nerds mirror. He jumped into the room. What he saw this time was.... confusing for Scoobs. A person as tall as Nerd without his helmet stood there. Long brown hair was flowing down the persons shirtless back as they where lifting up a shirt saying "Without a doubt, your a trout." The person looked over to Scoobs and said "Oh hey Scoobs, whats up." In a voice that sounded familiar, but deeper and less metallic then the memories remembered. "Who are you and what did you do with Nerd!" Scoobs said angry. He charged at him. Nerd dropped the shirt and punched him straight in the gut, not wanting him to run through the wall and wake up the other creators. Scoobs flew backwards. "Hey that kinda hurt." Scoobs said impressed that a human could rival the strength of a Creator. "Another random attack? I thought you only did that to me when I was new." Nerd looked down at him. Scoobs wasn't buying this. "Where is Nerd! I have friends here that are as strong, if not stronger then me!" "I think your insane." Nerd said avoiding another attack while now holding Scoobs by the tail with his feet implanted into the ceiling. "Let me go you kidnapper!" Scoobs said turning to face Nerd, charging his Atomic Beam. Nerd dropped him and the energy went back into Scoobs body. "As if you can hurt me!" Scoobs said, barely harmed. "Can I just put my shirt on for Upper Beings sake? Your not another recolor, are you?" Nerd said dropping down from the now broken ceiling. While falling, Scoobs noticed the necklace. The necklace with Caedes on it. He then realized this was Nerd. "Oh my god. I'm sorry Nerd. It's just that... What the hell?" Nerd was crouched on the ground. "Oh. So you thought I was an impostor posing as me." Nerd began to laugh. "Yeah." Scoobs said. "OH MY GOD NERD DON'T.... who the hell are you???" Cdr Said running to Nerds room. "So everyone," A voice came from the hallway leading to the living room. "whats up?" Nerd said. "Do I know you?" Koopa said looking conspicuously at Nerd. "OH MY GOD HAHAHAHAHAHHA LOOK AT THIS GIRLS SHIRT!!!! HAHAHAHHAHA!!!! WITHOUT A DOUBT, YOUR A TROUT HHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mosu said dying of laughter. "Oh hello!" Annabelle said, running up to Nerd. "It's always a pleasure to have a new member, even better if she's female!" She said happily, grabbing Nerd by the arm. "CALL ME GIRL ONE LAST TIME AND I SWEAR YOU GET IT." Nerd said holding Annabelle at gun point. "Holy shit Nerd calm down!" Cdr said slowly lifting Nerds arm away from his sisters head. Nerd quickly shifted his body and held Cdr at gun point. "NOW YOU SUPPORT THIS???" He screamed. "Nerd just chill out." Scoobs said snatching the gun away from him. It went back to it's teleportor. Nerd put a knife at his throat. He backed up and kicked Nerd across the room. "Holy shit!" Indominus screamed. He got out his phone. He began live streaming. "Guy with long hair fights strange dog reptile." Everyone else pulled out their phones and began watching it from Indominus's point of view. Super ran up to Scoobs and socked through the wall and into an open portal that Nerd was working on. Nerd jumped into it too. Someone on the live stream named "50 shades of Fandom Users" commented "Is this real?" Indominus answered for him. "Yes." At the Fandom office everyone just looked at each other thinking that the Creators strength wasn't impressive. Then Indominus jumped through the portal. The area was deserted and volcanic with pools of lava around. "Woah this reminds me of a while back..." BRK said. Nerd was high in the air and had his sword out. He slashed down and the ground cracked open. A nearby mountain began to tremble and bits fell off of it.Bare in mind he didn't change height. Scoobs stood there, unharmed. "Your little fissure over here almost got me." "good." Nerd said behind him kicking him into a mountain which then exploded upon contact. Scoobs took some sand out of his fur. "That didn't hurt." he lied. The sand scratched him a little and he had pain so small he couldn't feel it. "C'mon. Hit me full force with a kick and let me see how strong you are." Nerd said. Scoobs jumped at him. Nerd was sent flying backwards and ended up destroying several mountains. He looked down at his arms. "Hey you cut me a little!" Nerd said happily seeing his blood. "I did? Hit me. Right now." Nerd jumped up and bashed him into the ground so hard a large sinkhole opened up and swallowed the other Creators and a familiar evil looking building, along with a lot of mountain bits. Cdr jumped up in his Ultraman Jack form. "I WANT SOME OF THIS!!!!!" he yelled, punching Nerd into the sky and through the clouds. Nerd came flying back down screaming "LEROY JENKINS" as he drop kicked Cdr into a mountain. And then another. And then another. Cdr stood up and smiled. Wolf shot plasma balls down upon Cdr and destroyed a large area, making an enormous crater. The area around Cdr was covered in fire. Brk came up behind him and bitch slapped him into more mountains, as Nerd slapped him back at BRK like a baseball. BRk doged it and he ended up hitting Indominus who was now in battle with Wolf. Mosu fan shocked BRL from behind which set the surrounding area on fire and burnt the ground. Scoobs got out of the sinkhole and began fighting with Nerd once more. "Yah know, this place brings back horrible memories." Scoobs said as Nerd was charging his Blood Slash. "It really does. That poor Angerzilla." Nerd said as he unleashed a fully charged Blood Slash. "And now we are both bleeding." Nerd said smiling. Scoobs looked at his arms. They where bleeding a little. "Hope I'm not late to the party!" Koopa said turning into his Keratos form and blasting the 5 other Creators who got into one massive fight. "That concludes it!" Nerd said Kicking Koopa into the the other creators who had just got up. Nerd's shirt was completely burnt off. "I'm making mashed potatoes tonight!" Everyone cheered. "So. What are you doing here." A voice atop a large throne bellowed. "I came for permission to go see my brother." a female voice echoed in the large, dark room. "Leonardes?" The voice atop the throne asked. "Pathetic. I'm sure there was a better reason for coming here, Mianardes. Or should I call you by your nickname, Mekanaria." "No sir, that's not necessary." She said. "Go back to your room." The voice said once more. "Sorry sir." The girl was eyeing the nearby portal room. "When he sleeps." she thought. "When he sleeps." Nerd and Cdr where in the local Walmart looking for potatoes, butter, milk, and some other ingredients for dinner. A young boy ran up to them thinking they could help him find his parents of which he had lost in the store. "You two." He said grabbing Nerds large opened sweatshirt. "huh?" Nerd said, squatting down to hi level. "I lost my mommy and my daddy and I can't find them." the boy began to cry. "okay we'll help you find them." Cdr said looking at the boy. Super let the kid sit on his shoulders as they walked around. They found no one in the store so they went out side. Screaming was heard from the alleyway behind the store. Super and Cdr got out back and saw a man with a gun holding it at a woman and a man. The man was on the ground, bleeding out. He had been shot. Nerd put the kid on the ground and told him to wait with Cdr. He walked towards the man with the gun. "Hey, I'm going to have to ask you to put that down. It's dangerous." Nerd said. "YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME???" the thief said. He shot Nerd. The bullet pierced his shirt but didn't do anything to his skin. Nerd took the bullet and flung it back into the gun at such a force it went straight through it and then it broke into pieces. The thief dropped it. "I CAN STILL BEAT YOU WITH MY FISTS! I BET YOUR WEARING KEVLAR UNDER THERE!!! YEAH, YOUR WEARING KEVLAR!!!" Super ripped his shirt open more. "Are you blind?" he said. He grabbed the thief by his neck and flicked his chin. The man went flying. As he landed nearby, a large monster appeared. It was Fluran! "I'll get them to safety!" Nerd said grabbing the three people and running away. "You hold him off!" He shouted to Cdr. He nodded. Cdr turned into Ultraman Jack and ran up and hit Fluran square in the face. He let out a large barrage of attacks before turning into Godzilla and blasting him. Fluran used his large hands to grab Cdr by the neck. However, his hands where too big and Cdr slipped right out by switching back into his Ultraman Jack form. Fluran threw his hand at Cdr only for him to turn into Gamera and block it. Fluran's hand broke and it fell over crying in pain. He began to squeal and apologized saying that he shouldn't have done what he did. Cdr turned back into Ultraman Jack and kicked him down the street. He ended up breaking Fluran's back and the creature died. 10 minutes later Super came back in his armor, and as tall as the monster at hand. He stopped when he saw that the creatures spine had been snapped and it's body was curved in an unusual manner. "So uh... didn't need any help?" Nerd said. "Actually the fight took 30 seconds." Cdr said proud of his work. "Huh." Nerd said snapping a picture to throw in his drawer to look at (he took photo's of all of his dead enemies) later when he got bored and felt like being a sick bastard. "So... everyone got hungry and they microwaved burrito's." Nerd said. He took out a plastic tray with 4 burrito's on it. "Want one?" he said. The creators got back to base. "Heyas." Nerd said walking in with his armor on. "When did you put that on?" Scoobs said. "When I came back and put those people in the medical room I put on my armor and jumped out the window. Plus, can't size change without it. It converts near by atoms into a larger me." Super said, hoping to impress everyone. "cool." Brk said as he turned on Episode 137 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. "SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nerd said running to his room. 'The End''' Cast Indominus Rex 2016 SuperNerd Cdrzillafanon Scoobydooman90001 MosuFan2004 Wolfzilla Koopa BRK Fluran Mekanaria Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:SuperNerd295's Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Council of Creators Season 1